A Little Fall of Rain
by witches always return
Summary: This is what if Elphaba had gone back to save Fiyero. Based off of a Little Fall of Rain from Les . MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.


**Hi. I was listening to 'A Little Fall of Rain' from Les Miserables and thought 'what if' so this happened. You'll going to hate me at the end, but what ever. I may make this a crossover multi-chapter, but only after I finish my Wicked/Harry Potter crossover. Can you pretty please review, and tell me what you think of me continuing thing as a crossover, where the ghosts from Les Miserables, Wicked, and Harry Potter have to help the living people defeat Morrible, or some other villain.**

**Disclaimer- For those brainless people out there, I don't own Wicked or the song 'A Little Fall of Rain'.**

As Elphaba flew to Kiamo Ko she knew she couldn't leave Fiyero behind. She needed to find him, to save him.

She flew back over Munchkinland searching through the hills full of corn when she saw what she was looking for. Next to a fork in the Yellow Brick Road, he was there.

At first glance he looked dead, but if you looked closer you could see the faint rise and fall of his chest. His flesh was covered in cuts, some small, some so deep, you could see bone.

Elphaba flew to the cross that he was hanging from like a scarecrow.

"Fiyero!" the soft cry escaped her lips, as she tried in vain to untie him.

"Elphaba, you can't-" he protested softly as rainclouds formed above their heads.

"Be quiet, I'm going to untie you, and then, then-"

"Fae, you can't save me, it's too late."

"No-no I'll get the Grimorie, heal you, stop the pain." Elphaba told him as it started to rain.

"You won't be able to save me, and besides I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."

"Why should I listen to you, you're brainless, how do you know what I can and can't do?"

"Because you know I'm right. But don't you fret, my little green girl. You're here. That's all I need to know." He heaved these words as the rain got worst, as he was on a cross, waiting for death to take him.

Tears started to come freely out of Elphaba's eyes as she realized he was right, there was no way to save Fiyero. All she could do was just be there, and gaze into his eyes, as he weakly held up his head so he could look into her eyes for the last time.

That moment seemed to go on forever, but yet at the same time was gone in a second as the rain fell around them. The rain was washing away the blood that covered Fiyero, but more blood came to take it's place, as the fearsome unloving Wicked Witch stood with a look of hopelessness on her face.

"I love you, Fae, I lov-"

The moment ended as Fiyero's gaze dropped and his eyes became cloudy and unfocused, and the words died in his throat.

"No! No, Fiyero, I love you, I've loved you ever since we rescued the lion cub, that's why it didn't happen to you too. That's why-" she couldn't get the rest of the words out as her sobbing took her over.

Then she noticed a gleam of silver in the corner of her eye.

A knife.

A knife covered in a mix of rainwater and her lover's blood.

_'__No one mourns the Wicked'_

Elphaba was Wicked, the only person who didn't think she was Wicked was dead, Glinda was furious with Elphaba, Boq was a man made of tin and hungry for revenge, couldn't talk and was probably dead or worse than dead, and poor sweet Nessarose dead, assassinated, crushed by a flying house.

In a split second she made up her mind. There was no one but the rain to mourn her, as she grabbed the dagger and plunged it into her gut.

The world around her started turn to darkness as blood poured out of her gut. She lay there, on the soil, her eyes facing the dark gray clouds, her arms spread open, as if to welcome death. She closed her eyes for the last time as darkness flooded everything. _'Fiyero was right, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. Forgive me, Fiyero, I can't go on any more, besides this is my punishment, you know the saying, Wickedness must be punished.'_

She took her last breath as those thoughts crossed through her mind.

_Hours later Dorothy Gale was skipping down the wet Yellow Brick Road after the storm. Some nice Munchkins had taken her in so she wouldn't get wet._

_As she skipped she saw a bit of red in the distance, at a fork in the road. She started running with Toto at her side to see what it was._

_As she got to the closer she realized that the red was blood. _

_Blood from a man._

_Hanging from a cross was the most gruesome sight she had ever seen. A man, no more than 25, half-hanging from a cross, covered in cuts, obviously dead, killed recently by the looks of it._

_Dorothy looked down, so that the image of him would escape her mind, but then something else she saw._

_Another body, not marred by cuts, with just a dagger in the gut, surrounded by a blossom of red, was lying by the man's feet. She was spread on her back, her face turned toward the sky, with her arms spread out to the side, as if welcoming what had come to her._

_The worst part was that Dorothy recognized the women. _

_She was the Wicked Witch of the West._

_The women that had mercilessly threated to kill Dorothy not even a day ago, was now lying dead at Dorothy's feet. _

'How did this happen? What happened to the witch? Who killed her?'

_The women that had once stood tall and proud was now dead and gone._

_Dorothy couldn't hold it back anymore, "AAAAHHHHHHH!" she scram out to the world. _


End file.
